Virtual machine is a particular software capable of simulating operational functions of system device, peripheral device or application program. In the past virtual machine environment, a host operating system can access a guest data of virtual machine via a network service, for example, HTTP, FTP, NFS, or CIFS.
The Virtual machine is composed of a hypervisor and a guest operating system, and it essentially can be considered as an application program of a host. Therefore, the host is capable of performing data exchange between the Virtual machine and other application programs by the means of shared memory (SHM).
The guest operating system and the guest application program of the current virtual machine are both packaged by utilizing a technology for operating system level virtualization (OS-level Virtualization) or called container, such that the host application program must be adopted a means of an inter-process communication (IPC) to access data of container instance of the virtual machine, the means of which is different from a manner for general accessing the system device or the peripheral device.
Accordingly, the invention will be provided with a novel technology for accessing virtual machine, in which the novel technology is capable of accessing the virtual machine regarded as a system device or a peripheral hardware device, it is the object of the present invention to be achieved.